The Edge of Darkness
by 13to-be-and-to-not-to-be13
Summary: I have completely rewritten the whole plot line, so the new first chapter is out, and is under 'Darkness Did Find,' not "Edge of Darkness"! Thanks guys! and I assure you that the newer version is better! -Bean/ 13to-be-and-to-not-to-be13


'They say his blade is as black as the night itself; that his hair shines like the silver of the moon, and his armor shines like the stars of the sky. They also say he fights like the raven engraved upon his chest plate. He is known as 'The Night Raven,' and is to be feared. They say… his heart is a heart of courage. But some say, he has a heart only of fear and weakness itself.'

There is a war looming upon us in the distant horizon. It was thick within the air of the Hyrule, so thick it could suffocate even the most innocent and peaceful things that the world first sees before its eyes crudely are opened to reality. The death and horrors of war are like the Angel of Death passing over the land wreaking havoc to all those in its path except for a few fortunate souls who outwit and in their knavery and cleverness cling to the fortune that they have stolen from the darkest recesses of the earth.

Our Hyrule is strong and ready, experienced and knowing of the consequences of the blackness of war, but courageous in a way that the men and women of Hyrule would cast themselves headfirst into any danger to protect their way of life and their country. We are lucky, to have such loyal people, people who know no end to sacrificing themselves in anyway possible. They fear nothing, but yet they fear everything. Therefore developing an inner sense of balance and purity, a blessing and gift passed from the Great Hylia herself.

**For human kind to obtain, something of equal value must be lost.**

The sun was to set in a few moments time, as the Princess of Hyrule watched the horizon change from a blue to arrays of golden light, the sky's clouds watered with purples and oranges, yellows and pinks as the bright orb of hydrogen sank into the distant fields, mountains, and forests, where beyond there lay the country of which Hyrule is at tense terms with. Her sad and innocent eyes know nothing of war and its death black and blood tainted image. She wished to avoid having to ever see chaos prevail and peace be harshly ripped from her country. The only thing she could do was wait, for the council could do nothing as the innocence and peace slipped steadily through their fingers, leaving only the emptiness of death itself.

Sighing she turned around and entered her personal quarters that had a balcony with a magnificent view of the west and castle town from her tower. ('Princess in a tower' cliché I know shut up :D) The soft breeze rushed into her room, sucking the hanging ends of the curtains out past the ajar glass doors and into the darkening twilight night. She walked over to a beautifully hand carved oak stand, lined with gold trim and implements of things symbolic to her country. On the polished and ancient stand, there sat a golden music box, with yet more hand crafted images upon it. But on this was depictions of the legends of old, passed from the Great War of Hylia itself. One rupee shaped sapphire sat in the middle on top, with vines crawling towards it and holding it in place, the leaves intricately carved, that they looked like a living gold plant.

Her dainty and gentle hand unlatched the locked box with a simple command only those of royal standard knew.

"Lassen Sie Ihre geheime gehört werden."

The music box opened without resistance. She placed the lid gently as far back as its old hinges would allow, and pulled a tiny lever inside to make it play a melody few ears have been graced to hear. A sweet melody filled the chilling air of deepening night, as the princess thought of the first day she had ever heard this song.

"Now my little sweet, you must take for not to break this. It is very old and special to our whole family. It has been said that the Great Goddess Hylia herself received this from the Hero of the Sky. If the incarnation of the Hero is to ever be in need of this melody, you my dear Zelda will be here, waiting for courage to come. When you have him hear this song, he will know its true melody, the way it is to really be played. Let this be your lullaby for your troubled nights when you cannot sleep, and let it comfort you and lend you courage of the Hero and the Wisdom of Hylia."

"But why not give it to the Hero now mom?" The inquisitive young Zelda asked.

"If it were to ever be taken my dear Zelda, bad things would happen, and we don't want it in the wrong hands. The descendants of royal blood must keep this in the darkest hours of Hyrule, and have it in the hands of the chosen wisdom. The box will call the hero to you, and you shall have your destinies intertwined and the gears of fate will begin to turn.'

The small princess of 7 looked down on an angle, her face still visible to her mother's line of vision and her face written in confusion with her eyebrows scrunched together in thought as she was soaking in everything her mother had just told her. The queen, noticing her daughter's confusion and inability to yet understand she spoke in a whisper, caressing her daughter's tiny face in her left hand.

"You will understand in due time my little Princess, when the time comes, you will be ready. No matter what fate throws your way, remember the lullaby and the Legends Hyrule is created upon!"

The princess, now of 15, smiled to herself at the memory of her mother and the day she learned of this ancient music box. She missed the innocence and peace of her younger years, never a worry in the world. Now she had to help her father handle the war, her mother having passed and her father seeming to age faster than the years her really had under his belt. King Daphnes was only 42, but looked 58, the stress of ruling the country putting a harsh weight upon his shoulders, especially since the passing of Queen Gracia passing 8 years ago from a sudden illness.

Since then, the young princess has been taken care of by one of the Shiekah, Lady Impa. Lady Impa was a strong and graceful fighter, a strict yet loving mother towards the princess, and an advisor for the Royal family when needed.

A knock at the door turned Zelda's attention from the box and her memories to the door.

"Princess your father is holding a meeting with the council and he wishes you to come immediately. It is about Ariat." Impa's voice sounds from the door.

Zelda hesitated before answering her caretaker. "Y-yes Impa, I'm coming." The princess shakily put on her crown and grabbed a blue goldstone worry-stone that Impa had given her for the princess suffered from anxiety and ADD. She walked quickly to the door, and opened to find Impa giving her a look of sympathy and understanding. They stood there standing for a few seconds before Impa opened her arms to the young girl who flew into her arms in an embrace.

"I don't want to have to see a war Impa! I don't want to see the sadness of my people and the deaths of thousands Ariatians and of Hylians! This war will surely be the death of my father! He is under so much pressure already… I can't bear to see him suffer anymore Impa, I can't!"

"My dear Zelda, look at me. The young woman that you are is a strong and beautiful young lady. You get that strength from your father! He will do everything in his will to keep this country safe, and he himself will survive Princess. Have faith in your father and country! Everyone knows what we are getting into. Now come, they are waiting for their future Queen."

Impa and the princess walked through the quiet and dim hallways to the large doors leading into the council room. As they approached, two guards bowed and opened the door for them to walk in. As they enter, they are immediately greeted by the council who all stand in respect to the princess. Zelda takes her seat on the right side of her father as Impa stands behind her, arms crossed and a completely stoic expression plastered onto her face.

Marlin, the counselor in charge of foreign affairs spoke first, "The King of Ariat, Drendel, the man that we know as the second husband of the now passed Queen Helena, has refused all attempts at any form of peace, and now as we speak is rallying troupes and developing a declaration of war against Hyrule. Which as a messenger has informed us, it will be aired tomorrow at 13:00 hours with the use 'Schattenmagie'* which our Lady Impa is very familiar with, and with her help we will be able to view his address to the people and his declaration of war. Darien, your words please."

"As commander in charge of the war department of Hyrule, it has been my duty to oversee training and assign new section to the army and henceforth. With this ability I have been able to form an elite-fighting legion that are only the best of the best fighters and warriors in our land. This legion is small, only containing 200 out of the usual 4000 per Hylian legion. But I assure you; they do as much work as two full legions in the same amount of time. In addition, we have developed a cavalry of 500, as well as our elites who have each excelled greatly at the art of horsemanship and have perfect detailed execution of formations and battle attacks. Our army has a total of 60,000 men ready to fight, out of these 60,000, 500 are cavalry, 200 are elites, 10,300 are second elites, 40,000 are third and fourth elites combined, and 9,000 are fifth division ground fighters. At your command my King, the 9,000 are ready to move to the boarder of Lake Hylia, 10,000 fourth divisions here at the capital, the 20,000 third elites and the 500 cavalry and 200 elites in south Hyrule field, and the remaining 10,000 fourth division elites on the boarder of Ariat by Kakariko Province."

"Well placed Sir Darien. I expect that the men are ready to move at the most abrupt notice if needed?"

"Yes your Majesty." Darien replied.

"My daughter, Princess Zelda, have you any words of wisdom to lend us at this time?" The king asked his daughter.

**"To obtain, something of equal value must be lost."**

**_Okay. So thats it for now. A little shadowy and unexplained as of now, but it will get clearer as time moves on! I will try to update every 2 weeks or so. Please comment, I love and NEED feedback!_**

**_Bean_**


End file.
